SweetHeart Pretty cure ♥
SweetHeart Pretty cure ♥ ( スイートハート プリキュア Suu~ītohātoPurikyua) Is a fanseries created by Ichigosun128 . The motifs are Love and Friendship. Story The beautiful and love filled kingdom of Amore Land has been in perfect balance for many eons, hense being ruled by the loving and caring King Eros and Queen Venus who have been keeping the kingdom's most sacred and powerful item the Aphrodite Box sealed within the palace for safe keeping in addition to being guarded by their strongest guard, Cure Greeting. Although also within the palace was the queen's twin sister, Heartless was being locked away for over five eons, but now has unfortunately escaped alongside her minions Loneliness, Coldheart and Cruel before immediately after taking over, improsonning the King and Queen, and throwing the Aphrodite Box on Earth. So Cure Greeting alongside her two fairy companions Chocolates and Kiss. Characters *'Aiishi Otome / Cure Valentine ' 14 Year old, Aiishi Otome is a loving and calm second year student at Eienaimachi 1st Middle school in class 2-B. Otome is ironically great at finding the perfect soulmate for each of her friends, she still can't find one for herself. Her mother and father own the popular bento shop, Ai Bento which is mostly visited by her rich but timid best friend, Fuyuki Ume. As Cure Valentine, her theme color is light pink, her represents love and her power is light. *'Fuyuki Ume / Cure Sharing ' A timid but wealthy 14 year old who is also Otome's best friend since kindergarten. Ume is a quiet girl who likes green tea, onigiri and miso soup. She although has an extreme fear of spiders, insects, worms and heights. Ume although is very sensetive, especially for the fact her own mother died when she was only 3 years old. As Cure Sharing, her theme color is lilac, she represents friendship and her power is air. *'Maeda Hinode / Cure Cheerful ' An impulsive and upbeat new student in Otome's class. She has a big love for foods containing eggs including Omurice, Tamagoyaki and Oyakodon. Sometimes she will have random impulses of excitement or act quite childish for no apparent reason, as she was born with ADHD. As Cure Cheer, her theme color is yellow, she represents legendary love and her power is energy. *'Moritera Takara / Cure Greeting ' The 15 year old guard of the king and queen who escaped to Earth with Kiss and Chocolates. On the outside Takara is aloof and heartless, but secretly she is very sweet and delicate. Being from another realm, being on Earth she is learning how they enjoy rice so much. As Cure Greeting, her theme color is light green, she represents beginings and her power is electricity. Allies *Kiss A small baby fairy who although can't speak in real words, has great powers beyond her natural experience, as she can cause anyone two people to instantly fall in love. She is Chocolates's baby sister, she resembles a ladybug and instead of sentences says ~Kisu! *Chocolates A small teddy bear-like fairy who is Kiss's older brother. He is very loyal and hates making mistakes, lying, being lied to and imperfection. He ends his sentences with ~ Choco! Villains *Heartless Queen Venus's younger twin sister and main antagonist of the series. Her heartbreak sign is placed on the right side of her chest. For the first half of the series, Heartless is simply seen as a dark figure sitting upon her throne. *Loneliness A minion of Heartless and only female. As a dark shadow is always covering her eyes, Cruel and Coldheart always question her about her sight and if she even has eyes. Her heartbreak sign is on her right palm. *Coldheart Minion of Heartless and first male. He although appears kind and polite on the outside, really he is a monster to never be unleashed. His heartbreak sign is on his forehead. *Cruel Youngest minion and second male. He is very overconfident in himself, quite clumzy, loud and very mischevious. His heartbreak sign is above his navel. *Shitsuren Main monsters of the series. The name comes from the Japanese word "Shitsuren" which translates to "broken Heart". They are created when the victim's heart is broken in two and their love is removed, leaving them in heart-shaped glass cases. When they are summoned, a general's brokenheart sign glows red, the victim's broken heart emerges from their chest, it is fused with an object and the Shitsuren is created. *Aloof First of the new villains to appear mid-series. He is the twin brother of Alone. His heartbreak sign is placed in the center of his chest. *Alone Second new villain to appear mid-series. She appeared alongside her twin brother Aloof. Her heartbreak sign is placed in the center of her chest. Items *Heartbeat Case Transformation device. It resembles a white and light pink heart-shaped compact. To transform it will open, they look in the mirror, press the heart button and chant: "Precure Amour!" *Trio de Cœur Special items given to Cure Valentine, Cure Sharing and Cheer by King Eros. They resemble heart-shaped bow and arrows. It allows them to perform their first triple attack: Triple Heartbeating, before later in the series, Triple Romantica. *Aphrodite Box Legendary item sacred to Amore Land. It keeps all the love throughout the universe and existing realms save inside. It grants the Cures Aphrodite Mode and allows them to perform their first group attack Aphrodite Dynamic, followed by the upgraded version Infinite Aphrodite Arrow. They in addition have their own upgraded finishers: Aphrodite Explosion, Venus Gale, Cupid Aura and Juno Volt. Locations *Eienaimachi Main location where the story takes place. Weddings are mostly hekl near the large watch tower in the town's center. *Eienaimachi 1st Middle school Institution the girls attend on a weekly basis. Supposed to go an elite school, Ume instead attends as she wants to always be close with Otome. The school uniform is white, salmon and pale blue. Students are allowed to wear any type of socks as they please: Otome wears normal white socks, Ume wears black tights, Hinode wears her socks folded downwards and Takara wears white stockings. *Ai Bento Popular bento shop owned by Otome's parents, Aiishi Sky and Aiishi Yu. *Amore Land Homerealm of Takara, Kiss and Chocolates which is ruled by Queen Venus and King Eros. *Navré The dark and gloomy realm ruled by Heartless with the only actual builing in the entire dimension being her castle. Songs *'Opening: ' Lovestruck! SweetHeart Pretty cure! *'Ending:' STARCROSS ~ Hearts of pink and purple! *'Ending 2:' VALENTINE FAIRYTALE ~ 4 HEARTS BOND! Category:Love Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:SweetHeart Pretty Cure ♥ Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Haruna Artist